


Alchemy

by semperama



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets his nipple pierced, and Zach is amused...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



> I whipped this up for RC for her birthday! Because we share a love of Pie nips. <333

When Chris’s hand goes to his chest for the eleventh time since he stepped into Zach’s apartment—yes, he’s been counting—Zach snaps a little. He is a mere mortal, and he can’t take the likes of Christopher Whitelaw Pine molesting himself on his couch—not without giving him a little shit for it, to take the edge off.

“You want to tell me why you keep fondling yourself, Chris?”

Chris’s hand snaps away from his pec and darts behind his back. “What? I’m not...what do you...I’m not fondling myself.”

Now _that’s_ intriguing. Whatever’s going on with Chris, it must be truly embarrassing if it’s making him stammer like that and spreading a splotchy blush down his neck. If he thought his denial was going to make Zach back off, he has another thing coming. Zach’s interest just went up at least five hundred percent. He turns toward Chris, resting his arm on the back of the couch and drawing one knee up.

“That was the worst attempt at prevarication I’ve ever seen,” Zach says, grinning. “And you’re an actor. For shame.”

“This is a new shirt,” Chris insists, changing tactics. “It’s itchy.”

It’s too late. Zach’s not buying it. “And it’s only itchy right over your left nipple?”

“It’s….I….” Chris’s eyes dart around the room, like he’s looking to Zach’s furniture for help. There must be none to be found there, because eventually he lowers his gaze to his own lap and picks at the hem of his shirt, a surefire sign that he’s working himself up to finally telling Zach the truth. “Alright, but you’ve got to promise not to make fun of me, okay?”

“I will promise no such thing,” Zach says.

Chris glares at him, but it’s obvious he’s going to come clean anyway. He heaves a great sigh, his shoulders collapsing a little, and his hand comes up to rub at his chest yet again. A couple tense seconds tick by, and then finally he mutters something. It comes out so garbled that Zach doesn’t catch it.

“Sorry, come again?”

“I got my nipple pierced,” Chris repeats, enunciating each word with aggravated carefulness. 

“You...what?” Zach goes from bemused to thunderstruck in one second flat. Straight-laced, clean-cut Chris Pine did _what now_? His eyes fall to Chris’s chest, searching for evidence of the piercing through his shirt, but there is nothing to see. The shirt is loose enough that he can’t tell by looking. He frowns. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why would I lie about this, dude?” Chris says, indignant. He has a good point. Knowing Zach would tease him relentlessly about something like this, he would would have come up with a less humiliating lie. 

“Why would you _do_ it in the first place?” Zach asks.

Chris shrugs, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. “They, uh...they put fake ones on me for Stretch, and I...I guess I liked the way it looked. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing.”

“You made a spur of the moment decision to _permanently_ modify your body? I don’t know whether to congratulate you or scold you.”

It really is a little hard to swallow. Chris is never spontaneous. Even with all the money he has, he still has to sleep on decisions as small as which brand of Blu-ray player he should buy. It takes him twice as long as the average person to decide what he wants to eat at a restaurant. How in the world did he overcome his decision paralysis enough to decide it was a good idea to put a piece of metal through his nipple?

Chris shrugs again. “If I don’t like it, I’ll just take the piercing out and let it close up.”

“I’m still not sure I believe you,” Zach says. “Let me see it.”

“What? No, man. It’s...I just got it done a couple days ago. It’s still…” Chris trails off with a grimace that Zach takes to mean that it’s still sore, irritated, and that’s why he hasn’t been able to stop rubbing at it. Which is probably only going to make it worse.

“Have you been cleaning it?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’ve been cleaning it. It’s not infected or anything. It’s just...sensitive.”

If Zach’s grin is a little wolfish, he can’t help it. It’s just reflex. He reaches for the hem of Chris’s shirt, dodging his attempts to block him. “Come on, Chris. I want to see.”

Finally, Chris gives up. He slumps back against the back of the couch and makes a permissive gesture with his hand, and Zach’s grin widens in anticipation. He shoves Chris’s shirt up to his armpit.

Chris is pierced alright. That is very definitely a little metal bar going through his nipple. The usual dusky pink hue of the skin there has deepened to red, and the area around it looks a little inflamed too, though that could be from Chris’s refusal to stop pawing at it. Zach catches his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself from making an involuntary noise as he stares in disbelief. Chris really did it. Holy shit.

“Did it hurt?” he asks. Stupid question. How could someone shoving a needle through your nipple not hurt? But Zach wants to hear Chris tell him.

“Yeah,” Chris admits. Zach looks up just in time to see his small, self-deprecating smile. “It hurt like a motherfucker.”

Zach’s gaze skims back down to his chest. “Does it hurt now?” 

He doesn’t even notice that his fingers are fitted to Chris’s ribcage until he notices how heavy Chris is breathing—not fast, but deep and even, his chest expanding slowly under Zach’s palm, like he’s trying to keep himself calm. If Zach stretched out his thumb right now, he could brush across that bit of metal and the sweet little bud it’s attached to.

“It doesn’t…” Chris murmurs, the trails off. He takes another deep breath before trying again. “It’s just...sensitive. Like I said.”

All of a sudden, Zach aches with the need to touch it. There have always been very clear boundaries between him and Chris, but now every cell in his body is screaming at him to smash through all of them, consequences be damned. His thumb moves of its own volition, skimming across the skin just under Chris’s nipple, where the redness starts to bleed into his normal skintone. Chris’s breath hitches, but Zach feels it rather than hears it, a little twitch under his palm.

It’s permission enough for him.

The first touch is light—so light that Zach almost can’t tell if he made contact or not until he feels the coolness of the metal bar on the outside of his thumb. Chris makes a tiny, quiet noise that Zach can’t quite place, but it doesn’t sound like a protest, so he brushes his thumb across a little harder this time, then circles one of the round ends of the silver bar, watching the way it rolls against Chris’s skin.

“Shit,” Chris hisses. “Fuck, fuck. Zach—”

“Sorry,” Zach says automatically, moving his thumb back to safer territory. “That hurt?”

Chris doesn’t look like he’s in pain. His eyelids are at half mast, and his mouth is shiny and pink, evidence that he’s been worrying his lips with his teeth and his tongue. His chest is rising and falling faster now, and his fingers are curled around the edge of the sofa cushion, his knuckles white. 

“Yes,” he gasps. “Or...no. Maybe. I don’t...do it again.”

Like Zach is going to refuse a request like that. This time, he pinches Chris’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the little bud of flesh until Chris’s mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut. Zach looks away from his face and down at his own fingers, at Chris’s pert little red nipple clutched between them. It’s like having an out-of-body experience. He knows it’s his hand, and he knows it’s Chris underneath it, but it’s hard to process that this is happening. Of all the things Zach has ever thought about, all the fantasies that ever ran through his head while he was jerking off—fantasies he’ll never admit to, because Chris is his _friend_ —this is something he never once imagined.

“You like that?” he asks, looking back up at Chris’s face. It’s horrible porn dialogue, but damn if Chris doesn’t give him a pornographic moan to go with it. He nods his head frantically, one hand coming up to claw at Zach’s forearm.

“Don’t stop,” he begs. 

Zach does stop, but only for a second. If Chris likes his fingers so much, there’s something he might like a little more. He pulls his arm out of Chris’s grip and drops his hand, grinning to himself at Chris’s sound of protest. Then, he ducks his head and licks across his nipple—one slow, deliberate swipe of his tongue.

“Jesus _fuck_.” Chris arches into him, his fingers finding the back of Zach’s head and sliding through his hair. “Ohhhhh, fuck. Zach.”

Zach is a little in love with the way Chris says his name, like it’s a prayer for mercy. He smiles against Chris’s skin, and then his tongue darts out again, swirling around the metal bar and tugging on it as carefully as he can. Chris hisses and bucks up again. His fingers twist into Zach’s hair, holding him in place, like he’s afraid he’ll just decide to stop.

But Zach is not that mean, and more than that, he’s enjoying this too much. He loves how he can feel Chris’s nipple hardening further under his tongue, drawing tighter around the silver rod. He loves how he can feel the metal warming up, both from his mouth and from Chris’s skin, which is flushed hot with arousal now. He loves how each pass of his tongue has Chris pushing up against him, like he wants Zach to swallow him whole. If Zach could, he would.

He seals his lips to Chris’s skin now, sucking the tight little bud into his mouth. The noise Chris makes sounds pained, but the fact that he’s squirming under Zach in earnest now tells a different story. Curious, Zach slides one hand up Chris’s thigh, then searches between his legs. Sure enough, Chris is achingly hard, pressing hot against the inside of his zipper. When Zach’s palm curls around him and squeezes, he lets out a sharp _ah_ and tries to push his hips up, to get more friction. Zach lets out a satisfied hum, then sets his teeth against Chris’s nipple, gives it a delicate little bite.

“Zach, _please_ ,” Chris whines. 

“Mmm, please what?” he asks, backing off enough to glance up at Chris’s face. He squeezes him through his pants again, relishing the way it makes his eyelids flutter and his breath catch.

“I need—” he groans, the rest of the sentence dying on his tongue when Zach blows a stream of air across his dampened skin. “Oh, fuck, I need…”

Zach has to take pity on him. He reaches for Chris’s fly, flicking it open one-handed and dragging the zipper down. Chris manages to get himself together enough to lift his hips and help Zach push his pants and underwear down, and then his cock springs free, hard and red and curving toward his stomach, so perfect it makes Zach’s mouth water. That’ll be for another day though. Maybe. Hopefully. Right now, he’s still enamored with his new toy.

“Touch yourself, Chris,” he says, skating his fingers across Chris’s abs and enjoying the way he twitches under the touch.

“Ye-es,” Chris whines, wasting no time in wrapping his hand around his cock. Zach has to watch him for a few strokes, a little transfixed by the muscles in this forearm, that big, long-fingered hand on that beautiful dick. He’s so fucking beautiful, it’s insane. Zach has been with a lot of men, done a lot of kinky stuff, but this is the most he thinks he’s ever wanted anyone. He’s spent so much time telling himself not to be attracted to Chris, and now that the floodgates are open, the strength of his desire is overwhelming. 

With a groan, he leans back in and closes his lips over Chris’s nipple again, flicking his tongue over the piercing. He takes the bar between his teeth and tugs just a little, using all his willpower to make himself be gentle. From the sound Chris makes though, you would think Zach was absolutely mauling him. 

“God, you can...harder, Zach. Come on.”

Zach lets out a low chuckle and bites down a little harder, then soothes with his tongue. He doesn’t trust himself to really go for it—not when the piercing is so new and still needs to heal. But they have other options here. He slides his palm across Chris’s chest, over to his other pec, and runs his fingertips across the neglected bud that he finds there. Then, he follows the path of his hand with his mouth, kissing across the sparse patch of hair sprinkled across Chris’s breastbone, then curling his tongue around his other nipple. Chris twists his body toward Zach obligingly, and his free hand comes up to push into Zach’s hair again.

Zach stops holding back now. He fits his mouth to Chris’s skin and sucks hard, then worries the nipple with his teeth, until it draws up into a hard little pebble. Chris’s skin is salty with sweat now, but Zach can’t get enough loves the way his skin tastes. He runs his tongue over him again and again, planting the heel of his hand against Chris’s shoulder in an effort to keep him still. 

Chris keeps up a steady stream of filth—”yeah, Zach, holy fuck, your mouth, don’t stop”—and Zach thinks that, given sufficient time, he might be able to come just from this, from the way Chris wears his pleasure right there on his sleeve, letting it show in his voice and in the way he writhes under Zach and all the low, needy sounds he makes. Zach pushes himself against Chris’s hip and lifts his hand to find Chris’s other nipple again. He runs his fingertip over it, scrapes it with his fingernail, toys with the bit of metal until Chris is reduced to a litany of _fuckfuckfuck_ and is gripping his hair so hard it brings tears to his eyes. 

“Zach, I’m gonna…” Chris cuts himself off with a needy sound, and Zach groans back in encouragement. Then, he bites down hard on Chris’s right nipple and tugs at the piercing in his left one at the same time, a little more roughly than he has thus far. Chris grunts like he just got the wind knocked out of him. Zach feels a splash of come hit his forearm, where he has it tucked across Chris’s stomach, and he can feel Chris trembling underneath him. He lifts his head just in time to look down and see the last few pearly drops blurt from the head of Chris’s cock.

In the next few moments, Zach can’t do much but stare. Chris looks completely debauched. His shirt is still shoved up under his armpits, his face and neck and chest flushed red and glistening with sweat. His nipples are red and wet and abused, and his heaving stomach is streaked with come. His hand has landed on his upper thigh. When Zach lifts his eyes to Chris’s face again, he is staring back at him like he is made of gold.

“Well,” Chris says after a little while, his breathing still a little labored. “I guess we know how you feel about nipple piercings.”

“I didn’t...I haven’t even…” Apparently it’s Zach’s turn to be tongue-tied. The truth is, he didn’t even _know_ he would have a thing for them. He’s actually not convinced he doesn’t just have a thing for Chris’s nipples. Or just for Chris, in his entirety. 

Chris huffs out a short little laugh that sounds like it takes a lot of energy, then reaches up and hooks his hand around the back of Zach’s neck, tugging him closer.

“Kiss me, you asshole.”

The first one is off-center and all teeth, because Zach is startled, laughing, but then he gets himself together and Chris tilts his head just so, and they sink into it like they were made for each other. Zach brings his hand up to cradle Chris’s jaw, feeling suddenly tender and affectionate, and Chris lets out a contented sigh, his breath warm on Zach’s cheek. 

When they break apart, Zach smiles again. He reaches down to ghost his fingertips across Chris’s nipple one more time. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Chris shakes his head, grinning crookedly. “Not really. Not in a bad way, anyway.”

Zach looks down to watch his fingers pluck at one end of the silver bar, until Chris squirms a little and bats his hand away, obviously too sensitive now.

“Are you going to get the other one done?” Zach asks.

“I think I might have to now,” Chris says.

Zach makes a pleased noise and leans in to kiss the shell of Chris’s ear. “Can I come with you when you do?” he whispers, then nips at the skin beneath his jaw.

Chris laughs and cards his fingers through Zach’s hair, then pulls him up for a another brief kiss. “I guess it’s only fair. But right now, I’m going to clean up, and then I’m going to suck you off, ‘kay?”

Zach has no argument against that.


End file.
